Bebida
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: One-shot aunque puedo continuar Robin acude a la bebida para olvidar a Starfire y la primera en pagarlo es Raven. Pero... ¿Que pasa si allí está Chico Bestia para protejerla?


**Mi primera historia de Teen Titan. Disfrutadla. Es un one-shot.**

**Raven P.O.V**

No era una noche cualquiera, de esas en las que leo tranquila. No era tampoco una de esas noches en las que salía a ver el mar, no era una noche prometedora.

Estaba sola. Robin se había ido a una fiesta con Starfire, Cyborg había salido a la celebración de la carne. Chico Bestia estaba aullando a la Luna Llena. (Lo hacía cuando estaba triste) Y había decidido no molestarle.

Decidí acostarme a pensar en mi cama. _¿Por qué estará triste Chico Bestia? No Raven, la curiosidad no te ayuda. Las cosas son como son, si Chico Bestia esta triste, es su problema… Aunque ir a meditar a su lado no es una mala idea… ¡No Raven! Déjale… Bueno, me asomaré._

Extrañaba ese comportamiento tan curioso en mí, pero algo me decía que debía alejarme de la torre, y debía ser cuanto antes. Salí rápidamente de allí y me concentré en Chico Bestia, que al verme, entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo fríamente. _¿Por qué usaba ese tono?_

-Yo sólo venía a ver si estabas bien.-Dije, como excusándome.

-Estaba mejor sin ti, márchate. Me has ofendido con lo de antes.

_Flashback_

"_Aquella mañana Raven estaba de mal humor, cuando llegó Chico Bestia con cajas llenas de películas y palomitas, invitando a todos a una racha de pelis de miedo. Todos rechazaron, ya que tenían planes, y Raven comentó "Vamos Chico Bestia… ¿Quién va a querer aburrirse viendo películas contigo?" Y acto seguido se fue."_

Sentí dolor en mi pecho. No quería ofenderle. Cerré los ojos y me senté a su lado.

-No lo decía en serio, ya sabes cómo soy.

-Claro, una rarita de piel gris, ojos carmesí y pelo morado.

Sentí dolor. Mucho dolor. Eso no me había gustado nada. Me levanté y dejé que el viento me calmara.

-¿Qué…Me has llamado?

-Lo… Lo siento Raven, de veras… No… No quise… Yo…

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sólo dejé que cayeran. El mar chocaba contra las rocas con fuerza.

-Tienes razón… Eso es lo que soy... Un monstruo.-Y acto seguido desaparecí.

Me materialicé en la torre, ya llorando. Me apoyé en la pared, dolorida. Fue entonces cuando sentí un horrible sentimiento de furia en mi mente. _¿Robin?_

De repente, un golpe. El cristal de la ventana se rompió, y Robin apareció frente a mí. Tenía una botella en la mano y olía a alcohol, a bebida… a droga.

-Hola, Belleza Negra. ¿Te aburrías sin mí?

-¿Robin? Es… ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente Belleza Negra… Perfectamente.

Empezó a acercarse a mí peligrosamente, sujetando fuerte la botella. Y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con una mano mientras que acercaba sus labios a los míos.

-Robin… ¡Robin! ¡Socorro!

-Cálmate mi amor… Sólo será un momento.

Comenzó a acariciarme las piernas, y yo, intenté escapar. Llegué corriendo al salón y grité, llamando a Chico Bestia. De repente él apareció ahí, sujetando más fuerte la botella.

-¿A dónde vas, mi niña? Sólo quiero divertirme un rato contigo…

Intenté salir corriendo, pero él me agarró de la capa, rasgándola y ahogándome.

-¿Quieres que tire más fuerte? ¿Quieres que te ahogue? Ven.

Obedecí a su orden y me puse en frente suya. Me quitó la capa y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos. Intentó besarme, pero yo le recordé a Starfire.

-¡Esa **(censura)**! ¡Maldito el día en el que la conocí! Me ha abandonado por otro. ¿Te enteras? ¡Por otro!-Gritó, y acto seguido me golpeó en la cabeza con la botella, dejándome semiinconsciente.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y vi un rastró de sangre. Empecé a marearme.

-Pero tú… Tú no puedes abandonarme… ¡Tú eres mi Belleza Negra! Deberás complacer a mis deseos durante toda tu eternidad.

Me tiró al sillón y se colocó encima de mí. Empezó a rasgarme la ropa y a rajarme los brazos con la botella rota. Yo conseguí invocar una vez más el nombre de Chico Bestia antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

-¿Cuándo despertará?-Dijo una voz lejana.

-Pronto. Necesita descanso.-Alguien pronunció esa voz… ¿Cyborg?

-¿Creéis que me perdonará algún día? Estaba enfadado por lo de Starfire…

-No es razón.-Pronunció una voz que reconocí muy bien.-Menos mal que gritó mi nombre y llegué a tiempo.

-Sí. Te debe la vida… O la virginidad, más bien.

-Que mal ha sonado eso.

Empecé a maldecirles.

-Puedo… Escucharos.-Susurré.

-Ups…

Empecé a abrir los ojos y noté a los tres chicos ruborizarse. Estaba en mi cuarto, tumbada en la cama. Les asalté con la primera pregunta que me legó a la mente.

-¿Qué ha sido de Starfire?

-Todo fue un malentendido, _Belleza Negra, _Ella no se fue con nadie.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que haga una afirmación? Llamaré a alguien Belleza Negra si lo es.

Me quedé muda. ¿No pensaba que yo era fea? Cyborg y Robin se fueron, dejándonos intimidad.

-Pero… Ayer...

-¿Ayer? Querrás decir hace una semana. Has dormido casi siete días, y además. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado. Pienso que eres lo más bello de este mundo. Jamás serías un monstruo. Si no hubieras sobrevivido, por culpa de este elemento… No sé que habría hecho.

-¿Sabes, Bestita? Te quiero.

-Yo también. Mucho.

-No, no lo entiendes,-Le aclaré.-Te quiero como algo más… Pero… ¿Y tú?

Se ruborizó, pero sacudió la cabeza, como sacándose el rubor y me sonrió. Inclinó la cabeza y se tumbó en mi cama conmigo. Me pasó el brazo por detrás y me besó tiernamente.

-¿Te contesta eso a mi pregunta?

**Fin**

**Jejeje… ¿Os gusta? Puedo seguir, si me honráis con Reviews. Nunca he tenido más de 6… (de la misma persona) y se lo agradezco un montón. Besitos**

**Kiara**


End file.
